What was bLue's dream about?
What Was Blue's Dream About? is the sixth episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. Contents https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/What_Was_Blue%27s_Dream_About%3F?oldid=90873# hide#Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Quotes #Trivia #Goofs #Gallery #Watch Episode Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock (cameo) *Slippery Soap *Felt Friends *Sleeping Beauty (debut) Summary The Blue's Clues gang explain what dreams they had in their sleep, in addition to playing Blue's Clues to find out what Blue's dream was about. In this episode, we explore the dreams of the various characters. We also learn that if you try hard enough, sometimes you can change your dream. That way, if you're scared by something, you can make it go away. Additionally, we find out that if you try hard enough, sometimes dreams can come true. Recap Steve invites us in, saying that he had a dream he wants to tell us about. In his dream, he was wearing sunglasses playing the guitar in front of a crowd. He played well and when he was done, everyone applauded. As they continue in the episode, they learn about the dreams of some of the other characters as well. Blue had a dream. Steve tries to guess and thought Blue was a famous singer and that he was her guitar player. But that wasn't it. So, they play a game of Blue's Clues. Steve dreams the paw print away. Then he goes to Sidetable Drawer who dreamt that she had a fancy notebook for Steve. Steve thought that was a great dream but he liked his notebook just fine. Steve explains how to play Blue's Clues and began their search in the bedroom. The viewers saw a clue when Steve thought he should tie his shoe. He sits on the bed and ties his shoe and then he sees an article of clothing that was pink and it didn't belong to him. But it has blue's paw print on it and it was the first clue. The first clue was a leotard. Steve draws the first clue in his notebook. But he needed to collect 2 more clues. Steve enters the bathroom to meet up with Slippery Soap, who tells Steve about his dream. In his dream, he had a ball, which he threw into a net. They figure out that he was playing basketball. He then tells us that he changed his dream. After he changed it, he was wearing a mask and had flippers - he was swimming. Finally, he changed it one more time. This time, he had superpowers, a cape and antennae. He was Super Slippery. Next, they hear snoring. So, Steve goes to investigate it and finds a felt friend. They see that he's dreaming and watch as he dreams about winning a running race. Steve lets him continue dreaming. Steve falls over backwards. "Oops!", he says. Then, Steve sees a clue on a mat. Steve draws the 2nd clue in his notebook. So far, Steve has 2 clues. A leotard and a mat. Steve gets a call from Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. They're with Paprika, who is sleeping. They learn that they each had dreams about what Paprika's going to be when she grows up. In Mr. Salt's daydream, Paprika was in a huge kitchen, was surrounded by food and had on a white, puffy hat. She was a cook or chef. In Mrs. Pepper's dream, Paprika was taking lots of funny pictures of Mr. Salt and her with a camera. - She was a picture-taker or a photographer. Then, they look into Paprika's dreams and find out that she's dreaming about becoming a singer. At Mailtime, Mailbox told Steve that he had a dream that he delivered him a letter, and his dream came true. In the video letter, a girl, her grandma and her friend made a dream catcher. Suddenly Steve performed a roll. And so did the paw print. Steve figures out that rolling was the 3rd clue. Steve wasn't sure how to draw "rolling". So, he tries drawing a curve that goes around. After that, Steve sits in the thinking chair and tries to figure out how to put all 3 clues together. The clues were a leotard, a mat and a rolling motion. Steve thought Blue had a dream about a leotard that rolled up in a mat and took a nap. But that wasn't it. So, Steve thought Blue could wear the leotard and roll on the mat. Steve figured out Blue had a dream about doing gymnastics. They just figured out Blue's Clues. So, Blue gave it a try just like in her dream. Slippery Soap, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika and Sleeping Beauty came to watch. Blue had her leotard put on and started rolling on the mat. The group gave Blue a "10". Steve plays his guitar as he sings the "So Long Song". After that, the episode ends. Quotes *Steve: Did you have a dream that you were a famous singer and I was your guitar player? *Blue: (barking No) *Steve: No, well, then tell us. What was your dream about? *Steve: Oh, OK. We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue's dream was about. Trivia *The music clip from the closing credits is heard from Blue's Big Musical. *The dream versions of Paprika & Slippery Soap appear in the closing credits. *In the skidoo segment, Blue & Steve help Sleeping Beauty change some scary objects in her dream; they change a monster into a cake, three trees into balloons and pointy fence posts into party hats. *This was the ninth episode to use the usual "No It's a clue" line from Adventures in Art. *This episode is available as the second of two episodes on the VHS release of Blue's Big Pajama Party. *Dreamcatchers are an ancient Native American custom featured in the Video Letter segment. *This is the only time Blue howls loud and clear at the end of the Mailtime song that you can hardly hear Steve wailing "Mail". *In the Mailtime Segment, Mailbox says that he had a dream about giving Steve a letter and it came true. *In the Pistas da Blue version, The Mailtime Song footage was almost the same as in Blue Wants to Play a Song Game. *There were two versions in the Mailtime Segment. **The second version of the video letter does not begin with "Hi Steve" and does not end with "Bye Steve". But the first version did this. *Steve plays the guitar. Goofs *Michael T. Smith is credited as Michael Smith.